This invention relates to a cleaning device and more particularly to a device for removal of sand and/or debris that has settled to the bottom of a tank or a tub such as a hot tub or a body of water such as a lake or river bed. This devise might be considered a sand pump, a vacuum pump, a suction pump or the like.
Prior art shows a number of ways to accomplish this objective such as electrical pumps, motor driven pumps, air evacuation systems, pistons, screw mechanisms, etc, with all of them involving moving parts and a power source of some nature. Patent Nos. 3,199,678; 3,158,104; and 3,549,015 shows various systems.